Passengers (Marklin)
Passengers were introduced and only appear in Maerklin. Rules Passengers can be placed on a city if the player claims a route on that city. For his turn, the player may move any one of his Passengers that is already on the board. The Passenger must move from the city he currently occupies along any or all of the player's continuous routes, picking up one Merchandise Token from each city he moves through (of course he'll take the highest remaining token). The player can only use the same route once per turn, i.e., a Passenger may not backtrack over the same route. The player does not pick up a Merchandise Token in the city in which the Passenger starts. Passengers can move into or through cities with other Passengers. At the end of the turn the Passenger that moves is removed from the game. Thus, each player has a maximum of three turns in which Passengers may move during the game. The points are recorded immediately, but the player keeps the Merchandise Tokens in case he needs to recount his score later. Token distribution for all maps No other map is made for use with passengers. However... USA * Washington D.C: Black * New York: Red * Miami: Red * Chicago: Red * Seattle: Red * Houston: Red * Los Angeles: Red * San Francisco: Yellow * Denver: Yellow * Boston: Yellow * Atlanta: Yellow * Nashville: Yellow * New Orleans: Yellow * Duluth: Yellow * Dallas: Yellow * Portland: Yellow * Phoenix: Yellow * El Paso: Yellow * Oklahoma City: Yellow * All others are white except for Las Vegas. It contains a dollar coin, kept by the person who gets it. :P Europe * Big City of your choice: Black (Berlin reccomended) * Paris: Red * London: Red * Madrid: Red * Roma: Red * Angora: Red * Moskva: Red * Wien: Yellow * Athina: Yellow * Petrograd: Yellow * Stockholm: Yellow * Kobenhavn: Yellow * Kiev: Yellow * BucarestI: Yellow * Budapest: Yellow * Munchen: Yellow * Sofia: Yellow * Bruxelles: Yellow * Rostov: Yellow * All others are white, use pennies to represent last few white tokens. Switzerland * Bern: Black * Zurich: Red * Geneve: Red * Lausanne: Red * Lugano: Red * Basel: Red * Luzern: Red * St. Gallen: Yellow * Interlaken: Yellow * Vaduz: Yellow * Winterthur: Yellow * Chur: Yellow * Fribourg: Yellow * Schaffhausen: Yellow * Sion: Yellow * Zug: Yellow * La-Chaux-de-Fonds: Yellow * Yverdon: Yellow * Kreuzlingen: Yellow * All others are white. Nordic Countries * Oslo: Red * Bergen: Red * Kobenhavn: Red * Stockholm: Red * Helsinki: Red * Narvik: Red * Arhus: Yellow * Goteborg: Yellow * Tampere: Yellow * Stavanger: Yellow * Turku: Yellow * Trondheim: Yellow * Alborg: Yellow * Oulu: Yellow * Orebro: Yellow * Norrkoping: Yellow * Umea: Yellow * Kuopio: Yellow * All others are white. Team Asia *Delhi: Red *Shangai: Red *Beijing: Red *Hong Kong: Red *Bombay: Red *Chongking: Red *Calcutta: Yellow *Hyderabad: Yellow *Canton: Yellow *Xi'an: Yellow *Hanoi: Yellow *Vietnane: Yellow *Rangoon: Yellow *Mandalay: Yellow *Kathmandu: Yellow *Lhasa: Yellow *Mangalore: Yellow *Dihua: Yellow *All others are white, use pennies for last few white cities. Legendary Asia *Replace one of the following Red cities of your choosing to Black (Karachi recommended) *Moscow: Red *Ankara: Red *Delhi: Red *Shanghai: Red *Karachi: Red *Peking: Red *Tehran: Red *Mecca: Yellow *Bagdad: Yellow *Hanoi: Yellow *Kathmandu: Yellow *Singapore: Yellow *Bombay: Yellow *Seoul: Yellow *Bangkok: Yellow *Taipei: Yellow *Saigon: Yellow *Rangoon: Yellow *Kobe: Yellow *All others are white. India * Delhi: Black * Bombay: Red * Calcutta: Red * Mangalore: Red * Ahmadabad: Red * Jaipur: Red * Karachi: Red * Indur: Yellow * Bhopal: Yellow * Patna: Yellow * Agra: Yellow * Jodhpur: Yellow * Raipur: Yellow * Lucknow: Yellow * Bareilly: Yellow * Erode: Yellow * Bilaspur: Yellow * Ratiam: Yellow * Khandwa: Yellow * All others are white. The Heart of Africa * No black cities * Dar es Salaam: Red * Cape Town: Red * Durban: Red * Addis Ababa: Red * Pretoria: Red * Port Elizabeth: Red * Bloemfontein: Yellow * Libreville: Yellow * Windhoek: Yellow * Mocambique: Yellow * Douala: Yellow * Luanda: Yellow * East London: Yellow * Bangui: Yellow * Leopoldville: Yellow * Port Florence: Yellow * All others are white (don't put tokens on Madagascar or blue points). Nederland * Amsterdam: Black * Rotterdam: Red * Utrecht: Red * Eindhoven: Red * Antwerp: Red * Liege: Red * Groningen: Red * Breda: Yellow * Nijmegen: Yellow * Maastricht: Yellow * Emden: Yellow * Arnhem: Yellow * Haarlem: Yellow * Zwolle: Yellow * Leeuwarden: Yellow * Dan Helder: Yellow * Emmen: Yellow * All others are white. United Kingdom *London: Black *Edinburgh: Red *Glasgow: Red *Dublin: Red *Birmingham: Red *Leeds: Red *Southhampton: Red *Manchester: Yellow *Cork: Yellow *Belfast: Yellow *Bristol: Yellow *Inverness: Yellow *Cambridge: Yellow *Barrow: Yellow *Carlisle: Yellow *Dover: Yellow *Cardiff: Yellow *Nottingham: Yellow *Northampton: Yellow *All others are white, use pennies to represent last few white tokens. Pennsylvania *Harrisburg: Black *Pittsburg: Red *Buffalo: Red *Baltimore: Red *New York: Red *Philadelphia: Red *Scranton/Wilkes Barre: Red *Atlantic City: Yellow *Albany: Yellow *Reading: Yellow *Lancaster: Yellow *York: Yellow *Gettysburg: Yellow *Erie: Yellow *Rochester: Yellow *Syracuse: Yellow *Elmira: Yellow *Johnstown: Yellow *All others are white. World * Replace one of the following Red cities of your choosing to Black (Moscow recommended) * Rio de Janeiro: Red * Tokyo: Red * Hong Kong: Red * New York: Red * Los Angeles: Red * Lagos: Red * Moscow: Red * Edinburgh: Yellow * Hamburg: Yellow * Marseille: Yellow * Manila: Yellow * Cape Town: Yellow * Miami: Yellow * Mexico: Yellow * Jakarta: Yellow * Mumbai: Yellow * Sydney: Yellow * Honolulu: Yellow * Bangkok: Yellow * All others are white, use pennies to represent last few white tokens. Great Lakes * New York: Black * Chicago: Red * Detroit: Red * Duluth: Red * Montreal: Red * Sault Ste. Marie: Red * Toronto: Red * Albany: Yellow * Buffalo: Yellow * Ottawa: Yellow * Milwaukee: Yellow * South Bend: Yellow * Madison: Yellow * Thunder Bay: Yellow * Cleveland: Yellow * Green Bay: Yellow * Toledo: Yellow * Muskegon: Yellow * Kingston: Yellow * All others are white. Category:Map rules